


The Five Days of Facebook

by TheArgentWolf



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArgentWolf/pseuds/TheArgentWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Derek has a laptop, there's no reason he shouldn't have a Facebook too, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Days of Facebook

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first submission for my Teen Wolf Bingo card (which I meant to start months ago, but I got sidetracked by cons and other writing and stuff), under the prompt of "social media". I felt like trying to write something completely out of my comfort zone. I know a lot of my friends will appreciate it, albeit extremely short, but it was a fluffy idea that came to my head so I hope this is okay. There's some implied Cora/Isaac and Scott/Allison/Kira too, but nothing worth tagging.

It was Monday when Derek had his pack meeting. 

He didn't like chairing them, not seeing why Scott couldn't, since he was the Alpha, but the younger wolf had suggested it, since Derek had the most experience when it came to wolf-related things - he wasn't sure if he should take that as a compliment or not. But with the latest problem having been dealt with a few weeks before, things were relatively calm for the time being, so the meeting had been short. It'd mainly been Stiles and Isaac arguing, Allison delivering her latest report on her and Kira's last patrol of the forest, and a short exhange with Lydia. (The exchange consisting of _"Have you found any dead bodies lately?" "No, now can we go?"_ )

The pack were leaving the loft, Derek busying himself by filing Allison's report away, when someone cleared his throat, and Derek glanced up, fighting the smirk on his lips.

"What did you want, Stiles?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I um... I got you something."

"You bought me something?"

"Well no, not so much as I... _stole_ it from your house."

"You stole something from my house?" He folded his arms, eyes on Stiles, suspicious.

"You know, some might call it stealing, others might call it refurbishing to return."

"Well then, what did you refurbish to return?" Finally Derek found himself smirking, amused by the awkwardness of the teenager in front of him. At the question, Stiles fumbled through his bag, before placing a laptop on the desk. Derek stared at it for a few moments, before opening it up. It was the one that had been hidden in the Hale house, and Derek was surprised that Peter hadn't taken it before now. But Stiles was right - it was running faster, there was a decent internet connection on it, and after a few moments, Derek looked up at Stiles again. "You did all this for me?"

"Yeah... Well... You sleep on a couch and you probably call for takeout way more than you should, which by the way, you really shouldn't and don't make me put you on a food plan like my dad, because he doesn't stick to it as it is, and--"

"Stiles." Derek put a finger to his lips. "Shut up. And thank you." 

\---

It was Tuesday when Derek helped the teenagers do their homework.

How he got roped into it, he still didn't know. A casual comment thrown into conversation with Allison about how he knew French had turned into her asking him for help with her essay, which in turn led to Kira asking him for help on her History homework, and Scott deciding that if he was helping the girls, he might as well help him with his English as well. The four of them sat in relative silence, occasionally throwing a question or two his way, when the silence was broken by Kira's phone beeping. She glanced around, replying to a text, before her phone beeped again a few moments later. She sighed, trying to ignore it, before it beeped three more times in succession, and she quickly switched it off.

"So, Derek!" She said at last, leaning on the table. "Stiles was telling us you got a computer?" Derek stared at her, blankly, as he passed Allison's essay back to her. 

"Yes." He said, taking Scott's papers even as he spoke.

"Does it have the internet?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a Facebook?"

"Y-- What?" Derek paused, staring at her again. "No."

"You should!" Kira smiled, flicking through her phone, and opening up her account on her phone. "Look! You can find out what all your friends and fam--" Scott cleared his throat, and Kira cringed, quickly realising her mistake. "....Familiar contacts."

"Or I can telephone them. Or go and see them. I don't exactly have a huge network."

"But it's fun." She pouted. "I can help you?"

"Help me what?"

"Help you make an account."

"Kira, I don't need an account." Derek huffed, passing Scott's work back now, having wrote down points of where he could make changes.

"Dude, seriously, you should. It'd be cool." Scott shrugged. "Everyone has one. And you can't call Jackson in London. But you can talk to him on Facebook."

"I don't care about talking to Jackson, Scott."

"But you _could_ if you talked to him." Pointed out Allison, who alongside the other two, had stopped doing her work entirely, and was looking at him. Seeing the eyes on him, Derek sighed.

"If I make one tonight, will you all stop talking about it?"

"Basically." Kira shrugged. Seeing the roll of his eyes, she smiled brightly, before looking down at her work again, the other two soon following suit.

\---

It was Wednesday when the friend requests started coming in.

It amazed Derek how little the teenagers seemed to do work in school, as from mid-morning, the computer screen kept flashing with friend request after friend request. At first he tried ignoring them, closing the window and planning on dealing with it later, but eventually curiosity got the better of him, and he opened the website up again. He found himself smiling, seeing the first request coming in from Cora, and thanks to that, he was able to spend a little while talking to her, and catching up on how she was. Next came Kira and Scott's, and in turn, Allison's wasn't far behind, Kira leaving a smiley face on his wall that Derek decided definitely didn't need commenting on. And by lunch time, came the one he'd been expecting, though a lot later than he'd thought it would - there was Stiles' name.

Quickly he clicked on it, and out of curiosity, and not because he was stalking his boyfriend, he began reading over the past few weeks of wall posts. Most were jokes, or funny pictures he'd found in other places, but Derek laughed to himself as he found a status from a month before. Talking about finally getting laid.

"Did you really need to post about that, Stiles? Really?" He muttered to himself, looking at the comments and likes it had gotten - most knowing who he was, and not mentioning his name, and one comment from the Sheriff, who seemed to agree with Derek that it wasn't exactly appropriate for public knowledge. Then again, subtlety was hardly Stiles' strong point.

\---

It was Friday when Derek went on his next date with Stiles.

Derek didn't want their relationship to get in the way of Stiles' education - he knew what Stiles could be like when he was distracted, so he'd been sure to only arrange dates at the end of the school week, promising to pay so long as Stiles got all his homework done. Something that normally worked, but as Stiles showed up to the pizza place, placing a fistful of bills on the table, he groaned.

"You know, this is worse than my dad trying to ground me, you suck." He muttered, Derek smirking to himself.

"Would you rather be stuck in with your dad, or stuck out with me? And don't worry, we'll split the bill, I'm not taking all that." Derek explained, pushing half the money back in his direction. Stiles smiled faintly, accepting the agreement, and after ordering their food, he drummed his fingers on the table. It was an action that Derek was confused by, not seeing any reason why the boy should be nervous about anything.

"So...." Stiles started, and Derek raised his eyebrows at him, finally reaching across and taking his hand, stopping the drumming.

"What's the matter?" He asked, gently, and Stiles wrinkled his nose.

"Matter? What, no, nothing. Nothing's the matter, I'm cool. Totally cool. Well I mean not cool, but I mean..."

"You're doing it again." Derek pointed out. "Deep breaths. Then tell me what's going on." Stiles locked eyes with him, before nodding.

"Yeah... Okay. This is totally dumb. But um... I was the one texting Kira the other day. When you were studying with her."

"And?" Derek didn't see the point, but then paused, thinking back to that day. "Was this whole Facebook thing your idea?"

"... Well yknow. Me and Scott got talking. And stuff." Stiles shrugged, pausing as the waiter brought over their pizza, and he stuffed a slice into his mouth so he couldn't talk. Derek watched him, putting his hand over Stiles' again before he could reach for a second piece.

"I plan on taking you back to mine tonight, not to the hospital because you've choked on a stuffed crust." He joked, smiling. "I'm not going to laugh at you. I'm not going to call you dumb."

"Well he was... talking about the 'In a Relationship' setting. You know?"

"I saw it on Cora's and Isaac's, yes. What about it?"

"Well... yeah, exactly. Cora's listed as Isaac's girlfriend. But Scott was saying how he can't do that. You know... On account of having two girlfriends, and not wanting to put one if he couldn't put the other. And _I_ mentioned to him about how I couldn't do it at all because you didn't have a Facebook, and--"

"And you wanted me to get an account so we could be Facebook official." Derek finished. "Is that about the sum of it, or did you have more story to ramble on about?" Stiles stared, wide eyed. 

"That um... Yeah. That's it." Derek rolled his eyes, and reached across the table, taking Stiles' phone, pressing a few different buttons. "Uh.... Derek, what are you doing?"

"Hold on." He said, putting Stiles' phone down, and picking up his own. A second later, he handed the phone over to Stiles, nodding at it. "Go on." Stiles looked confused, before he looked down at the screen, turning slightly red at the message on the screen.

_Stiles Stilinski is now in a relationship with Derek Hale_

"H-Hey... Scott just liked it." He said, awkwardly, passing the phone back to Derek.

"You know who else will like it?" Asked Derek, leaning in slightly.

"Um... no, you've got me. Who?" Stiles asked, a confused look on his face, causing Derek to laugh.

"Everyone in the restaurant." Without another explanation, he pressed his lips to Stiles, who more than happily kissed back. After all, why not? They were Facebook official now.


End file.
